The Lost of SG1
by Maggie Doyle
Summary: When one is injured all of a team will suffer. Contains mention of rape, torture, suicide, and character’s death.


**The Lost of SG-1**

Summary- When one is injured all of a team will suffer

Warning- Contains mention of rape, torture, suicide, and character's death

Rating- PG-13

Pairing- Daniel/Sam 

Author- Abbie Carmichael

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

It wasn't lust. No, it was more. Much more. She could feel it deep down. But she must hide the feelings.  Even if just for a minute where she at the surface seems at least semi sane. But she wasn't. Not even close to sane. How could she be? Defiantly while he was in the room. Watching her movement, her words; her breath. She could feel the other men watching her, but this, he, was different. Everything about him was different. He was the one that didn't belong with the rest of them. For he wasn't anything like them. Not one bit. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Major Carter I assume," a man dressed up in a business suit holding a briefcase addressed her with a flirtatious smile. 

"Yes," Sam said, extending her hand to greet the man. "And may I ask whom you are?"

"Sorry, how rude of me," he said, faking a blush as they shook hands. "My name is Dr. Matthew Ziggler."

"Pleasure," Sam said, smiling nicely, but nothing more than expected of her.

"I was wondering where I could find Daniel Jackson. I am a friend of his," he said. Sam eyed him, wondering exactly how he got into the SGC.

"Do you work here?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Only on the up floor. Stationary."

"I'll go get him," Sam said, "You can wait in here," she said leading him to a small private room, leaving to find Daniel. 

"Carter!" Sam stopped at the voice of O'Neil call. "We are needed in a brief in ten minutes," he said, catching up to her. 

"Yes Sir. First, have you seen Daniel?"

"Briefing Room," he said before walking off. She walked past him and a few other guys, felling their eyes following her. 

"Daniel?" Sam asked, knocking lightly on the door.

"Sam? What can I do for… the meeting is in a few…" he said, clustering his papers quick, startled by her.

"I know, there is a Dr. Ziggler wanting to see you," she said, motioning with her head. They walked down the hall to where Matt waited in the room for Sam and Daniel's return. He had disarmed Major Carter before she left without her noticing, and Daniel would be easily taken if he could get to Samantha first. He waited on the side of the door with the inside lock, waiting for their entrance. 

"In here…" he heard Samantha tell Daniel as the doors opened. As he saw them walk in, he secretly locked the door. 

Daniel gasped upon seeing who 'Dr. Ziggler' was. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked, still behind Sam. 

"Revenge." He noticed Carter trying to shot him with a small hand held gun and laughed. "Rather useless," he said with a smug look. He quickly twirled Sam around and held a pistol to her head. She gasped despite her likings. He chuckled at this. He kept the pistol to her back as he bent down and reached for something out of his briefcase. 

Sam tensed her back, holding back the fear. She was clueless. She had no idea who this man was or why he and Daniel knew each other. All she knew now was that at the time, he was in charge, because with the power to dysfunction her weapons without her telling and getting them locked in there without the place surround with men trying to save them, he was smart and powerful. Plus, he held the gun… for now. 

She felt him grab her right wrist for a second before something cold strapped around it. He then drug her backwards to what she expected was a pole and then did the same to the other hand. 

"Cute girl," 'Matt' said.

"Leave her alone Matt!" Daniel almost screamed. 

"Question, do you love her. I mean, I see it in both of your eyes you got feelings. But for the months I have been watching, you haven't said a thing," Matt teased, playing with Sam's hair. She had been pushed on her knees with a quick blow, making both Sam and Daniel gasp. 

"Leave her alone!" Daniel called, running up to her. 

"Awe… don't try anything," Matt said, holding the gun back to her head. Daniel stayed back. Matt, keeping his eyes on both of them, grabbed another pair of handcuff and restrained Daniel to the other corner of the room.  

"Who are you?" Sam asked, looking at both of the men, hiding the fear like she had been trained to. A solider should never give the enemy a hint of fear for it is an easy upper hand, she remembered being taught this many times before. 

"Oh come on Daniel, tell her," Matt argued, grinning. "I'm sure she will still love you."

"Matt… I tried better than what you did!" Daniel said, rather harshly.

"Bullshit! I couldn't, I had know idea how to help, you though… you could of!" Matt said, before he started walking towards Sam. "So now I get to take something of yours."

"What does he mean?" Sam tried, making another excuse of stalling.

"I mean he let my true love die! You had the fucking ability to save her! You didn't!" he yelled, getting something out of his bag. Sam kicked herself for bringing them into a soundproof room. 

"I told you, I couldn't. Why would I let her die? I loved her too!" Daniel was about in tears. Sam swore she saw one escape as he yelled. She had never seen this side of him. It was like a hidden past, one she didn't want to know about. 

"Not the way I did, you couldn't. She was in love with me. Come on Daniel, you were upset that you were losing her, because you were… slowly," Matt said, evil taking over her eyes. He slowly placed something in his pocket as he stood up again.

"Damn it Matt! She was MY sister! Don't you think I would have?" A single tear dropped, making the loudest noise Sam had ever heard in her life. 

"Sister? You dare call her your sister? You hated and despised her! She hated you and your whole family!" Matt yelled, walking towards him. "I was the only one that loved her. I was the only one she loved!"

"Matt… how could you think that?"

"You stood by and watched him rape her! You watched him torture her and then beat her to death!" By that time both of the men were in tears. Crying of confusion, despair, and hurt. 

"I… tried. Matt… I tried so… I really tried!" Daniel said between sobs. Sam watched both of the men. She figured out the bases of the story, but was still confused at parts. One on why Daniel never mentioned this sister. She felt like this was a completely different Daniel tied up across from her.

"Bull! Now your love will pay. She will suffer and again you will just sit there. Not doing anything, just like with Carrie!" Matt started towards Sam again; a look in his eyes Sam couldn't place. There was nothing. No feeling what so ever in the deep gray eyes. 

He unchained one wrist and unlooped it from the pole before quickly placing the chain back on her wrist. He then reached in his back pocket and pulled out a knife. 

"You know, I love knifes…" he said, holding Sam in front of him, taunting her with the knife. "They are so fun… they can cause so much pain without killing. He then placed the knife at the tip of her throat. Slowly he pushed in, causing a red line and blood slowly dripping down off of her once flawless neck. She held her breath, not wanting to cause the knife to go any further than what he made it. He released it, but kept it at the tip of her pale skin of her neck. 

"Please Matt… leave her out of this," Daniel begged. 

"Oh… you're going to have to do better than that," Matt said, releasing the grip he had on the cuffs holding her wrist to her right shoulder. He then traced the outline of her face with the tip of the knife, cutting in enough to bring a red line. She held back the tears as pain outlined her face. 

"Oh come on Daniel! You have t do better, or is she really not worth it?" Daniel had no idea how to answer. If he said yes, she would be torture her more, but if he said no… he couldn't, he couldn't lie like that. 

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Matt boomed. He then slashed both of her lightly powdered cheeks. "See Samantha, he is not capable of caring. How could you give your heart to such a selfish man?" 

"He is not… not selfish!" Sam gasped. Matt was taken back for a second surprised she spoke. He had heard she was a great, strong woman, but still. He suddenly became annoyed with this one, thinking she could back talk him! He pressured the back of her knees, making her shudder and gasp as she hit the ground. He changed his grip to some of her short hair, almost brushing through it. She wore it like Carrie. Short. Carrie. 

As he thought of his lost love he was quickly consumed by anger. He started repeatedly kicking her, knocking her to her side. He kicked her across the room like a soccer ball, into a wall and repeatedly kicked her some more.

Sam felt her ribs breaking. Her legs ache. Her whole body was a hellhole. She prayed for the darkness that quickly consumed her. 

After about ten minutes Matt looked down at the limp, lifeless body. Shit. He bent down and cradled her head, crying. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Carrie…" he mumbled.

"Get away from her!" he heard a distant voice yell. He felt someone grab him from behind, pulling him backwards. He just tried to get to her. To Carrie. "I'm sorry," he mumbled again. 

"You better be you asshole!" the voice yelled. "You better pray she wakes up!" He was put into handcuffs and pulled out of the room into a room surrounded by army men, multi guns pointing at him. 

Daniel sat there. He had zoned out a while ago. The whole thing brought him back about fifteen years ago with his little sister. She was taken, and when he found her… she was already badly beaten up. Some jerks from his school had taken her to get back at him for ratting out their friend. They made him watch as the repeatedly raped and torture her until she just died. He really hadn't pulled back into the current time until he heard Jack's voice. 

"You okay man?" he asked, unchaining his hands. 

"How is she?" Daniel asked. "Where is Matt?"

"With Janet and praying that he is dead," Jack smirked. "Come on," he offered a hand and Daniel stood up, brushing off his legs and straightening his glasses. "She is asking for you."

Daniel and Jack left to Janet and rushed in the room, despite direct orders to stop."

"Sam?" he asked.

"Dan…iel?"

"I'm so sorry," he started.

"You never answered him," Sam stated, coughing. She was in terrible condition and was out of the coma for the second time, but Janet only guessed for a minute. 

"What do you mean?" he asked, holding her hand, tears holding back.

"Am… I wor… worth it?" she asked. Daniel smiled at that before bending down and kissing her.

"Of course," Daniel said. 

Jack and Janet watched, smiling. Jack was jealous, but kept it to himself. He longed for her, but still… it wasn't different than before. 

Sam slowly closed her eyes and drifted back unconscious. Daniel stayed by her side as much as he could and was given the week off. Sam didn't wake up that week. Or the next. Daniel returned to work, but didn't work hard, and dragged his feet everywhere. Janet did everything she could and Jack stayed by her every break and night he could that Daniel wasn't. Jacob was by her side within the first week and didn't leave until he had to with Tok'ra business. He visited as much as he could, but as weeks grew his time there decreased. It had been a year and Sam never woke up again. After one year, four months, and twenty days Sam was pronounced dead. That same day Matt died, but no one was ever questioned. He had lost all his family a long time ago, and never dated since Carrie. Sam's funeral was amazing. Men and women from all over were there. There were people nobody ever knew at the SGC. No one there realized that Sam ever had a life out side Stargate. At the end there were one hundred and twenty humans and thirty Tok'ras and other alienated creatures Sam had made friends with at one point or another. She was buried in a park about ten miles away from the SGC with a large tombstone with did not a bit of justice to her life. 

About a week after the funeral, Daniel committed suicide, blaming himself. He wrote in his note that it was his fault and that no one to shred a tear for him that he would be free from the torment of his life. 

Sadly, no one did. He was lost, and no one ever helped him. Janet couldn't get the picture of Sam out of her head. Everyone on the base shunned him out. Shortly after their deaths, Teal'c was killed in battle. It wasn't until about a year later it hit Jack, who was already retired, it wasn't Daniel's fault, like he wanted to believe. He realized that after Matt was killed, Daniel was the only person to blame. That day Jack O'Neil shed three of the few tears he had ever let fall. One for the lost of his best friend. One for the lost of his secret love. And one for the lost of himself. The lost of his team. The lost of SG-1.


End file.
